Ipod Shuffle Challenge Response
by Noorah
Summary: 10 Drabbles done to 10 different songs.


**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

A/N: Ooooer! This is going to be Kel/Neal, of course! Who expects anything else from me? :D And now, onto the main attraction!

* * *

**1: Potential Break Up Song- Aly & AJ**

She sat on the edge of her bed, fingers clasped tightly together, lip bitten between her teeth, a frustrated expression gracing normally calm features. It was one bell to midnight and Neal still hadn't come to see her and wish her a good day. As the minutes rolled by and the gong was rung for midnight, Kel sighed and crawled into bed, letting her eyes close. It wasn't worth it, she decided, blowing out her candle.

Two weeks later she stood in the Mess with the rest of the young knights, meal tray in her hands as she waited for the servers to give her supper. She turned as someone appeared behind her, her eyebrow quirked up and she turned back around, leaving Neal wondering why she was ignoring him. "I'm sorry." He offered. She shrugged and moved forward, accepting her food with a small smile. "Save it, Neal. 'Least you could've done is write a letter." She walked away and sat down with the Prince , Cleon and Merric, leaving Neal with a heavy heart.

(Eh..)

* * *

**2: 525,600 Minutes- RENT Cast**

It was a year to the day that Neal and Kel had met and become friends, he realized, looking at the date on the small calendar he kept next to his bed. His smile grew into a grin as he bounced around his room getting ready for yet another day of Page training. He met Kel in the hallway and bounced after her to the mess, accepting his plate and plopping it down beside hers, still smiling. At her questioning glance, he leaned forward and tweaked her nose. "It's been a year since we met!" he exclaimed. Slowly, a smile spread across her face. "I've put up with you that long?" she asked, grinning. At his nod, she stood to leave, taking her tray. "I knew I was good, but now I've got to say, I'm amazing!" with that, she trotted off, leaving a confused Neal and laughing year mates.

(Cutsie, methinks!)

* * *

**3: Our Song- Taylor Swift**

You know those awkward moments that seem to pop up when you're slow dancing with a friend? The ones that don't break until the song is over, you've nearly killed yourself getting away before being able to carry on a comfortable conversation? Well, surprise, surprise, Kel and Neal have those moments at nearly every ball. There was one song, however where the awkward moments seemed to disappear and all they could do is laugh and joke. Of course, that song just had to have a nickname, given by the other knights, they had started calling this particular tune, 'Neal Is Stupid'. And to this day, even after their wedding, it still brings smiles to their friends whenever Kel and Neal dance to it, lost in the music, together.

(Hate it, hate it, hate it.)

* * *

**4. Just Friends- Jonas Brothers**

Cleon wasn't surprised when Kel and Neal ended up together. Nor were any of their friends. So on the day that Kel and Neal married, Cleon couldn't help but smile when he saw Kel walking to Neal, a smile on her face. He glanced at Neal and shook his head, lacing his fingers with his wife. And once upon a time, Neal swore up and down they were just friends.

(Not bad..)

* * *

**5. This One's For the Girls- Martina McBride**

Every day of her knighted life, Kel wished there was one more girl to follow in the footsteps of the two current lady knights. Every fall she would scan the new pages, hoping to pick out a face unlike the others. A face of a girl ready to become a knight. 10 years after being knighted, she and Neal were dining with the current training master when Neal nudged her ribs and nodded at the lowest of page tables. Hazel eyes flicked to the table and a wide smile spread slowly across Kel's face. There sat four girls of different ages, oldest looking to be about 14. As she passed from the room later that night, she stopped by the girls and murmured, 'Goddess Bless.'

(Girl power!)

* * *

**6. 7 Things- Miley Cyrus**

Over Kel's shoulder, Neal could read the list she was writing-

'_7 things I hate about you-_

_You're vain_

_Your games_

_You're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_Your friends are jerks when you act like them_

_You make me love you..'_

She sighed and folded up the paper, stuffing it in her pocket before turning to Neal. He smiled slightly. "I'm sorry." He offered before bowing his head and walking off, hands in his pockets.

Days later, he found her making another list, this time it made him grin-

'_7 Things I Like About You-_

_Your hair_

_Your eyes_

_Your old levis_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_Your hand in mine_

_You make me love you..'_

This time the note was passed to him with a small smile. He slipped it into his pocket after reading it. As long as she only hated seven things, he was fine.

(And once again, I wonder why today's children are brainwashed. It's because you CAN NOT write a fic to Miley Cyrus. You just can't.)

* * *

**7. Hold On- Jonas Brothers**

"Hold onto that horse, Mindelan!" The Stump shouted at the girl who was wrestling with her horse. Soon, another cry joined his. "Kel! Hold on! You're going to fall!" Neal's voice was worried as he sat on 

his mare, in the line of other pages. She fell, and Wyldon was there in a heartbeat. "You okay?" he asked gruffly, checking her swiftly for broken bones. Neal, looking shocked, turned to Roald and muttered, "Hold on, is he being civil to her?"

(Inspired by Joe's description of hold on, 'If you're riding your bicycle down the street and the tire pops... Hold on… To your bike…' Look on Youtube under Hold On To Your Bike and enjoy!)

* * *

**8. Pocketful of Sunshine- ??**

Neal was so annoyingly cheerful in the morning, Kel wanted to tie him up, gag him and lock him somewhere very far away from her. She stifled her urge and continued to eat until he started singing. She sighed and hid her face, turning red as Neal started belting out 'I got a pocketful of sunshine!' and something about butterflies… A laugh caught her attention, and she turned to see Numair laughing hysterically. Between gasps he managed to tell her, "He's too annoying. Now the people will lock him in the stocks, and you're free to do your work." At her laughter, he gave a flourished bow. "Just the reaction I was hoping for." With that, he wandered off as Kel watched the villagers hoist her husband up and carry him from the room.

(Doode, laughing about this as I write.. I can see it now!)

* * *

**9. Kids Of The Future- Jonas Brothers**

Elle laughed with her mother as her father turned that peculiar shade of puce, his annoyed and upset color, Kel always told her children. Neal spluttered for a few more moments before glaring at Kel. "You approve of finishing school?" he asked with a pleading glance. "If she wants to be a lady, that's her choice, Neal. I can't teach her to be, so why not?" she pulled Elle up with her and led her out of the room, leaving Neal staring after her, open mouthed. "Shut your mouth, that's not attractive." She winked and left, laughing at the sound of his teeth clicking together.

(Eeek. Atrocious!)

* * *

**10. In My Daughter's Eyes- Martina McBride**

After he had lost Kel, Estelle became the center of his universe. The beautiful baby girl grew up over the years into a nervous page, and then moved onto the awkward squire years and finally into the ultimate reward, a Lady Knight with a distaff border. When she moved to stand in front of her father, her wrapped her in a tight hug. "Este, your mother would have been so proud of you." He murmured, pulling away to lock his eyes on hers. "She loved you very much and would be the most joyous person here. You are so much like your mother, Estelle, it is amazing. You have the same determination and just behind those eyes, a hint of mischief." He hugged his only daughter again and let her go. "Goddess bless, lady knight. May she and your mother watch over you." He whispered to her retreating back, wiping tears from his own face.

(Kinda made me tear up a little bit.. You've got to wonder what parents are thinking when it's finally time to give their baby to the big, bad world!)


End file.
